Fakir's Prince
by DeathNote-Dancer89
Summary: If I told you the story than there's not much point in reading it is there? But let's just say Fakir finally snapped. Oneshot. FxM. Major OCC! Possibly AU. *EDIT* Written by a 15 yr old me so it's pretty sloppy. RAPE warning.


Hello, children of Fanfiction. This is my first TuTu fic. Um...it just popped in my head one day when I was watching the show. Yes, brought from my own twisted mind to yours. I couldn't help myself, people, I had to do it. Anyway, it's a one-shot, don't expect anymore of this story...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own TuTu. If I did, things would be...how do you say...completely and utterly, unreconizably...different.

Warnings: If I told you that, it wouldn't much fun now would it? (evil grin)

Let's begin...

**_FAKIR'S PRINCE_ **

"Please, Fakir, I want to see her again," Myuto cried for the fifth time that night. He sat in the old shed by the school where his poccessive classmate kept him hidden. The straw that doubled as cushion from the hard ground was becoming irritating to the white-haired prince and he shifted his weight a little. His bright amber eyes staring tearfully up at the other male in the shed.

Fakir grimaced at the younger boy. How could he want to see that girl after she had messed up his life. If only he had pierced his heart like he told him to...Myuto wouldn't be trembling and longing for that girl so much. Fakir smirked slightly. Even though everything was not as he had planned, seeing Myuto shake and tremble as he did was beautiful to him.

"I've told you no, stay away from her! Why won't you do as I say anymore!" Fakir raised his voice and sat roughly on the patch of straw next to Myuto.

"I don't know," was all Myuto could say in his monotone, low voice. He raised his knees and wrapped his thin arms around his legs, then closed his eyes. He really didn't know. He just had this longing to see Tu Tu ever since she returned the Shard of Loneliness back to his heart. A soft hand ran threw his hair and he blinked his eyes back up to see Fakir with a look of something in his green eyes. Myuto didn't know what it was but it wasn't like the normal Fakir.

"Would it be better if I made you forget about her?" The dark-haired boy asked him, raising his other hand to rest on the top button of Myuto's uniform.

"What do you mean by that, Fakir?" he said touching Fakir's hand with his own. "What are you going to do?"

The other boy narrowed his eyes. Since Princess Tu Tu gave him that Desire for Knowledge, it's always questions for what ever he does. But he had to smile at Myuto's ignorance.

"Just close your eyes..." Once Myuto did as he was told, Fakir lowered him backward onto the straw-covered ground and undid the top button as he did so. He had waited a very long time for this moment but had restrained himself. Myuto did not have enough shards of his heart then, and would therefore feel nothing. But now that he's becoming familiar with his feelings, Fakir thought this would be a good time. He had always known, in the back of his mind, that Tu Tu might be real and do what she did but he wouldv'e never known it would be so soon. And even though the shard of Love is not returned to him yet, he still holds Affection.

"What are you doing?" Myuto asked as he could feel the other buttons being undone.

Fakir didn't answer and stroked the loosly clothed abdomen below him. He threw aside the blue jacket of the uniform and began working on the thin white shirt underneath. Myuto's other hand joined the first and touched Fakir's.

"Fakir...?" Myuto stopped short as Fakir kissed his now bare chest and followed it with his tougue. Trailing it down as he uncovered more skin. A very low moan escaped suddenly from Myuto's mouth, Fakir could barely hear it. "Stop...Fakir...please."

The forest-eyed boy smiled as he licked Myuto's flat stomach. Said boy writhed under his teasing and let out another small moan.

"No, Fakir, I don't want to do this, please," he tightened his grip on Fakir's hands and tried to pull them off. Fakir raised his head immediately and narrowed his eyes again. He grapped Myuto's hands with one of his own and slammed them to the ground.

"You will do what I say! And you will not argue with me!" Anger rose in Fakir's chest. The Fear part of his heart was keeping Myuto from allowing him to go too far. He stared down at the nervousness and uncertainty in the prince's eyes. He didn't care. Infact, the fear was just all the more appealing to him. He loved the look of horror that now showed on Myuto's face as he smiled devilishly.

"NO! Let me go!" Myuto struggled to get his hands free but they were held firmly above his head. Fakir forgot about his slow seducing and popped open the button of Myuto's uniform pants, sliding them down to his ankles. "Please..." he said weakly as he started sweating again from the other's touch.

Fakir's free hand undid his own pants, pulled them off, and threw them aside with Myuto's clothes. He licked the middle of Myuto's chest again and, this time, trailed his tougue up to his throat and sucked at the muscle there. Myuto was moaning uncontrollably now while still trying to free himself. Fakir reached down into Myuto's underwear and pulled out his now limp member.

Myuto let out a yelp and tried to kick his feet. Fakir held them in place with his knees. He stroked Myuto slowly despite his fury from before. Fakir trailed ghost kisses up to Myuto's jawbone and down to his shoulders, then back up again. Trying to get as much pleasure as he could from the twisting boy under him.

"I...I...don't want to...please...Fakir," the amber-eyed boy pleaded, panting between every word. Fakir suddenly loosened his grip on Myuto's hands and the younger boy tried to take advantage of his new freedom. He splayed his hands on Fakir's chest and pushed, hoping he was strong enough to get the other boy off. But Fakir didn't budge, instead he kept up with his stroking. Myuto let out a helpless moan and bucked his hips. Reluctantly, his body was reacting to the pleasure that his classmate was causing him.

"Stay still!" Fakir ordered before diving his head down to close his hot mouth over Myuto's slight erection.

Myuto gasped sharply and unconciously thrusted his hips upward into the warm carvern that was Fakir's mouth. Fakir bobbed his head up and down Myuto's length hastily making him buck his hips madly. The golden-eyed boy's chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted. One of Fakir's hands was holding Myuto's hips down, the other was wrapped around the base of his own erection stroking it fervorently.

"Ah...please," Myuto finally found his voice, but wasn't sure himself what he was begging for. For Fakir to stop or continue. Sweat was popping up all over his body and his vision was tuning in and out. He opened his legs wider and kept his hips moving rhythmically, almost against his will.

Fakir groaned as he came close to his own realease sending vibrations over Myuto. The white-haired boy arched his back violently as he let out a loud cry, digging his nails into the ground.

The warmth engulfing Myuto disapeared as Fakir raised his head suddenly, and let out a cry of his own as he reached his climax. He licked the tip of Myuto's length with a smile and he came within seconds with a loud groan, covering Fakir's mouth and the straw ground. The prince's breathing was still heavy but was starting to slow as his vision came back into focus.

Fakir licked his lips and swallowed, tasting the other's being. He smirked. "Better than I thought you'd be, Myuto," he said as he took off both his shirts and threw them aside. He looked at Myuto's perspirated face and his features tightened. He had that fear in his eyes again.

Fakir brushed back some strands of hair stuck to Myuto's face and lightly touched his cheek. "What's wrong now?" he said softly also regaining his breath.

"I...still...want...to...see her," he said between heavy pants looking at the ceiling of the shed.

The dark-eyed boy grunted and yelled, "You're still thinking about her! What's wrong with you?" he took Myuto's wrists in his hands and pinned them on either side of him to the ground.

"I...just...uh.." Myuto's eyes widened as he felt a finger press lighly into his opening. Myuto tossed his head to the side and his words disappered into moans.

"I'll just have to make you forget her, then, won't I?" Fakir said, his voice heavy with lust, as he pushed his finger deeper still. This pain was very different than the pleasure he just experienced and tears started to well up in Myuto's tightly shut eyes. "No more...please...ah...no more," he pleaded.

"The pain is worth it," Fakir said before adding another finger. They searched inside of Myuto for that fold of flesh that would send shivers up his spine. One finger slipped passed his prostrate and Myuto arched again, throwing his head back as sparks flew behind his eyelids.

Fakir smirked and pulled his fingers out slowly. Myuto lowered himself back to the ground and looked down at his classmate, his eyes pink from tears. "Fakir, I don't want anymore. I'm scared."

Fakir acted as if he didn't hear him and positioned himself above Myuto, and alined his own member with the ring of muscle that was his desired entrance. Myuto used his elbows to pull himself up but strong hands pushed him back down, briefly knocking the wind out of him. "The more you move, the more it'll hurt," Fakir warned.

"I'm scAHHH.." Fakir had pushed himself inside to the hilt. Myuto let out a scream and shut his eyes. His hands flew up to grab at something and they landed on Fakir's arms, above his elbow. He squeezed them so hard that Fakir winced.

He stayed in that position for only a moment before he started to move without Myuto saying he was ready. The smaller boy screamed again as Fakir thrusted in and out of him. He threw his head back and dug his nails into Fakir's arms. Warm tears squeezed under his long lashes as fear went through his heart again.

Fakir shifted his thrusts and he brushed pass Myuto's prostrate. The boy hitched his breath and drove his heels into the ground.

The helplessness that Myuto seemed to show was driving Fakir crazy with excitement. He rammed harder and faster into Myuto's already exhausted body, making him moan and cry out over and over again. One more thrust and Myuto took one more breath before he emptied himself onto Fakir's chest with a screech.

The contracting muscles around him made Fakir lose himself, and he spilled his seed into Myuto's slender body, yelling Myuto's name as he did so. He collapsed on top of the small form below him and kissed Myuto deeply. The other male didn't bother to pull away but didn't return the kiss either. Fakir rolled over onto his back, next to Myuto, breaking the kiss and pulling out of the tired boy. His breathing still heavy as well as Myuto's. Both sweating perfusely and mouths open, trying to catch their breath.

Finally, Fakir sat up and searched for his clothes. Putting them on, he looked back at Myuto who was still on the ground, naked. He was staring at the ceiling again, emotionless. Fakir picked up Myuto's clothes and threw them at the lifeless looking boy wanting him to put on some clothes before someone found him like that.

"Why...did...you...?" Myuto couldn't finish his question and started to sob, blinking back his tears.

Fakir finished dressing and walked to the door of the shed looking as if he wasn't going to answer. Then, without turning around, he answered, "Because, you're my prince and mine alone." And with that, he left and shut the door behind him.

Myuto hugged his white, silk shirt to his chest and cried into it after holding it in for so long...

* * *

A/N: How was that. Rather pointless actually. Personally, I think it sucks but, as it's my story I have the right to. But you can send me reviews and tell me what you think. Much appreciated. Arigatou... 


End file.
